LOTM: Decimation S4 P15/Transcript
(Izuku and Alex are seen entering Town Hall) Alex: Huh. Nice place. Izuku: Isn't it? Come on, she's just upstairs! Alex: Alright. (The two then head upstairs and proceed to enter Vivienne's office) Izuku: Oh Miss Boone! I brought a friend! Vivienne: Ah Izuku-Kun! Come on in! (The door opens and the two enter) Vivienne: Welcome! Its so nice to meet you! I'm Vivienne Boone. Alex: Hi. I'm Alex Lorthare. Vivienne: Well then Alex, allow me as mayor to PERSONALLY welcome you to my city! Tell me, are you hungry? Thirsty? Alex: Hmm.. A little bit. Vivienne: I'll have one of my maids bring you something. Alex: Well alright then. Thanks! Vivienne: Don't mention it! (Alex takes a seat in front of Vivienne's desk) Alex: So hey listen, I hope me and friends aren't bothering any body since we pretty dropped in out of no where. Vivienne: Oh no no no not at all! We always enjoy meeting new people! Alex: Really? Seems kind of odd you're glad to meet people but have a curfew. Vivienne: Oh the curfew is just to make sure everyone gets home safely. Things can get dangerous at night. Even in a city with no crime. Alex: Huh, interesting. Vivienne: I thought you'd find it interesting. You and your friends are heroes after all. Alex: We sure are Miss Boone. Vivienne: And I assume from what your friends tell me that you're one of the leaders of your team? Alex: *Rubs the back of his head* Y-Yeah I kinda am but I don't normally see myself as that. Vivienne: Oh don't be so modest! From what I've heard you're a great leader! Alex: I don't feel like such a good leader though. Vivienne: Aww honey what's wrong? Alex: *Sighs* Its my sister... We kind of had some... Issues. I don't really wanna talk about them but I feel like my sister might hate me. I want to help her but I think that just might upset her even more. I don't know what to do... Vivienne: Oh it's alright sweetie. You'll get through it, I know you will! Alex: You think so...? Vivienne: I know so. Things will be okay with you and your sister. (Alex smiles at Vivienne who smiles back. Knocking is heard) Vivienne: Ah! The snacks and drinks are here. Alex: Ah sweet! Vivienne: Come in! (The door opens. Alex looks to see who is it) Alex:... Huh???? (Emily is seen in her maid outfit holding a plate with food and drinks) Emily: I brought what you requested Miss Boone! Vivienne: Thank you Emily dear! Alex: E-E-E-Emily???? Emily: *Enters the room* Oh hey Alex! I heard you might need some refreshment! What would you like? We got water, juice, soda. We also have- Alex: Why are you dressed like that??? Izuku: Oh you didn't know Alex? She and Kyle got jobs here! Alex: What?? Emily: Oh yeah! I'm working as one of Miss Boone's maid's! And Kyle is one of her butlers! Alex: Say what?? (Suddenly Kyle, now sporting a butler outfit enters the room) Kyle: Hey Alex! I heard from Emily you might be here! Emily: Doesn't he look so handsome! Alex: Uhh, I guess but why are you guys taking up jobs? Izuku: They considered it was a way to keep the populace unaware to our reason for being here! Alex: Ooooh, so it's like a cover-up? Kyle: Yeah! Emily: Miss Boone was so nice to offer us these jobs, they really helps us out! Alex: I-I see. Vivienne: I always help my friends. Just like I know they'll help me. And I'd be glad to help you out to Alex. Alex: Help me? With what? Vivienne: You and your team came here for a reason yes? You're looking for something right? Alex: Uhh yeah! We're looking for The Mind Stone. Vivienne: Mind Stone eh? Alex: Yeah. We're trying to get it so that we can take them to a safer place. Vivienne: Hmm... You think this Mind Stone is a threat? Alex: In the wrong hands? Yes. Very. Who knows what they could do with it. You and your city could be in GRAVE danger. Vivienne: *Gets up out of her chair* OH you don't need to worry about that me or my city. I assure you its perfectly safe. Alex: Still, if the Mind Stone is here, it could attract some VERY evil people to your world. Vivienne: Well I can assure you Alex that the Stone won't be much of a concern for you while you're here. Alex: Huh? (Vivienne then nods before Izuku grabs Alex and restrains him in a full nelson) Alex: GAH!! Deku what are you doing?! Izuku: Just relax Alex. Mistress Vivienne has a special place for you at her side. Alex: Wait. Mistress??? *To Vivienne* What's going on!? Vivienne: Let me tell you a story Alex: I had been mayor of this city for a couple of years now. The only things I wanted is for people to get along, be friends, and be kind to one another. But... Even after these past years, no one seemed to care. No one would bother listen to the person they chose to have lead them. It... Really made me mad. But... a few days ago. I found the key to my problem. (Vivienne goes up to her scepter and grabs it) Vivienne: When I was out and about, trying to figure out a way to make people listen to me.... I found my solution. (Vivienne turns and walks toward Alex with the scepter) Alex: Miss Boone please! I don't know what you think I did but I swear I didn't mean any harm by it! Vivienne: Oh I know you don't deary. In fact, I want to thank you for coming here. Thanks to you, I have so many new friends and loyal servants. (Alex looks over at Emily and Kyle who both bow to her. Alex then remembers Mina) Alex: Mina.... And everyone she brought here. Did you- Vivienne: Oh yes! Mina-Chan has been my favorite helper yet! Alex: But how did you- (Alex then sees the Mind Stone inside of the scepter) Alex: *gasp* The Stone! So you're the thief I was told about! Emily: *Gasp* How dare you!? No one calls Mistress Boone a thief! Kyle: She didn't steal anything!! Alex: She's trying to control you guys! You have to fight the control! Vivienne: Oh you waste your breath Alex. Your friends belong to me now. And soon, the rest of the Defenders will belong to me. Alex: What are you planning?! World domination!? Vivienne: Like I said Alex, I'm just trying to keep my city happy. So how about you calm down and smile for me? (Vivienne touches Alex's chest with the scepter, but nothing happens) Vivienne: What?? (Vivienne tries touching Alex's chest with the scepter again, but he appears unaffected) Vivienne: That's strange. This usually works. Alex: Huh. I guess the Stone must have performance issues. Maybe you should switch to a new model, maybe a- (Izuku then wraps his arm around Alex's throat) Alex: *Choking* Deku what are you doing?! Izuku: Mistress! He knows too much! We can't let him go! Emily: Yeah! If he won't join us, we need to get rid of him! Alex: *Choking* GUYS!! PLEASE STOP!!! Vivienne: Enough! (Izuku lessens his grip but keeps Alex restrained) Izuku: Mistress? Vivienne: If he wants to reject my promise of happiness, fine then. I have other ways to make you lose that frown! Izuku-Kun, you wouldn't happen to know where Craig went do you? Alex: Wait... Craig!? Izuku: Last I heard, he was gonna meet up with Uraraka and the others. Vivienne: Ah perfect then. Kyle: I can call him back if you want ma'am. Vivienne: Please do. We're gonna need him for our friend here. Alex: No please! Please I'm just trying to protect your city! Vivienne: Oh but you will protect Alex. In fact, you already have. Soon you, and ALL of the Defenders will belong to me. You'll all serve me, and protect my city. Alex: Vivienne please! Don't do this! ???: Is something wrong in here? (The group looks to find Craig in the doorway) Izuku: Craig? I thought you left. Craig: Oh I just got back. Is something going on? Vivienne: Perfect timing Craig! Your Mistress has a job for you. Craig: Really? What do you need? Vivienne: Alex here doesn't want to smile. Do you think you can give him one? Craig: *Gasp* Yes! Ooooh this is gonna be good! Alex: Craig! Dude please don't do this! Craig: Sorry Alex, but we can't let you go out without a smile! Alex: CRAIG!! (Craig then starts to use his powers on Alex as Izuku keeps him restrained) Vivienne: This will teach you to reject my Gift to you. Kyle: Mistress, should we resume recruiting the other Defenders? Vivienne: Yes. If you would mind changing back into your regular clothes Kyle, I'd like to send you out. Kyle: Yes ma'am! I'll get started right away! Alex: *Trying not to laugh* Y-You.. Stay away from my- NN! Friends! Vivienne: Sorry Alex, but I can't let unhappy bystanders go by in my city. Izuku: We'll keep him here Mistress. Craig: You can count on us! Vivienne: Very good you two. Kyle, tell all the Defenders to meet me in the library here instead of my office. Kyle: *Bows* Will do Mistress. Vivienne: I'll leave you alone Alex. I hope to see a smile next time I see you. Come along Emily. Emily: Yes Mistress! (Vivienne and Emily walk out as Kyle goes to get dressed, leaving Alex alone with Craig still trying to get him to laugh) Alex: Craig, y-you know you're- GNN!! Not gonna b-break me! Craig: Oh don't be so sure Alex. I was able to make Risky Boots laugh and she was anti-happy about everything! So just give me enough time and you'll have a NICE big smile! Izuku: This could all be over with if you accept Vivienne as your Mistress. Alex: Not a goddamn- NN! Chance! Izuku: *sigh* What a shame man. Though just because you think you're gonna resist her doesn't mean you can escape. Craig: Yeah! Good luck trying to focus on your psychic powers while I've got you Alex! Alex: *In his head* Damn it! I could over power Izuku with my Purity Form, but I can't do it while Craig has me! What am I gonna do!? (Alex then begins to giggle) Alex: *thinking* Crap! Izuku: Oh what was that now? Craig: I think I've got him now Deku! Alex: *thinking* Dammit, where are you guys?! (The other Defenders are then seen out in the city looking around) Jack: Jeez, where is he? Jessica: It's not like Alex to run off like this. Foxtrot: Yeah. Come to think of it, we haven't seen Mina and the others either. Yuri: We still haven't found Momo or anyone else. Rose: Do you think we should ask someone for help? Erin: That's probably the best chance we got so far Rosie. Jack: We could go check out that store. Alex seemed to be talking to that lady in there for awhile. Jessica: Good idea Jack. Erin: Where is that store again? Yuri: I know where. Follow me. (The heroes all follow Yuri to the store where they stop outside the door) Jack: Alright, me and Erin will go inside and ask if she knows anything. Jiro: Right. Tsuyu: Be careful in there. Jack: We will. Come on Erin. (Jack and Erin enter the store Maisy sees them enter) Maisy: Welcome! How can I help you? Jack: Hey there. A while ago a friend of ours was in this store. Maisy: You mean Alex? Erin: Yeah him. Have you seen him? Maisy: Well he did leave after you guys did. I think he was trying to catch up to you. Jack: Really? Maisy: Yeah. Jack: Huh. But he never did reach us. Erin: Maybe he went to go find the others. We haven't seen them either. Jack: Yeah good point. Maybe he found Mina and the others. Erin: Guess we better get back to searching. Jack: Sorry to bother you miss. Maisy: Oh it's alright kids! I understand. Erin: See ya around. (The two are about to leave) Maisy: *Whispers* Leave the city. Before its too late. Erin and Jack: *Turns around* huh?? Maisy: I said good luck finding your friend! Erin: Oh. Okay then. Jack: Thanks. (Jack and Erin leave the store and meet with the others) Rose: Anything? Erin: She said he came out here to follow us. Foxtrot: But he never did huh? Jack: No. He probably went to find the others. Rose: Well let's just hope he's okay. Who knows what could go wrong in this place. Erin: Yeah. ???: Oh there you guys are! (Kyle is seen approaching the heroes) Jack: Hey it's Kyle! Jessica: Kyle! Thank goodness. We were starting to get worried. Kyle: Sorry guys. Emily had me stay long with Vivienne then I thought. I can see why she likes her so much. Miles: Hey Kyle have you seen Alex anywhere? Kyle: Alex? Erin: Yeah. He's gone missing. Kyle: Hmm, well he wasn't in with us at the Town Hall. But I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far. Jessica: Oh... Kyle: But anyway, I've come with news for you! Vivienne wants us all to meet her in the Town Library right now! Jiro: Right now? Kyle: Yeah. Its must bigger then her office so this way she can meet you all in person. Erin: Kyle I think we have more important things to do then meeting the mayor of this WEIRD city. Jack: Aw come on Erin! It helps to have her on our side. Besides, maybe she can help us find Alex. Kyle: Exactly! Erin: Are you sure? Jack: Positive. Erin: *Sigh* All right all right. Let's go then. Kyle: Excellent! Follow me! (The heroes all start following Kyle. It then cuts to Alex in Vivienne's office as he starts laughing from Craig's attack) Craig: Come on Alex. Izuku: This could all end if you just give in to Miss Boone's demands. Craig: Yeah. Then maybe I wouldn't have to use my powers to tickle you to death. Izuku: So what do you say Alex? You gonna submit or not? Alex: *laughing* I'M NOT S-SUBMITTING TO NOTHING!! Izuku: *sigh* Always so persistent. Craig: Oh well, at least we got him to be happy. (The two continue to restrain Alex as he laughs, unable to fight back against Craig's attack) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels